Princess Optimistic
by pastelface19
Summary: IN the movie, Snow White looks like a complete happy idiot. Here's why


My name is Snow White and this is my story.

I guess a good place to start is how I was born. My parents were forced into marriage, I don't they liked each other much. My father expected to marry the beautiful Princess, but his father forgot to tell him that the princess was an albino. She wasn't exactly ugly, but it was strange for someone to have red eyes period. Some might have thought she was the devil or something, but she was too kind. Because of her condition, she never went outside unless it was dark or if it was winter and it was bearable to wear clothes that completely covered her skin. One winter's day, she was walking and wishing she had a child that could make her happy. Somehow, she pricked her finger and spilt some blood on the fluffy snow when she declared, "I will have a child with skin as fair as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair the color of ebony." Her wish came true and I was born, given the name Snow White.

I wasn't an albino, but my skin was so terribly fair, like my mother, so I couldn't be in direct sunlight for long. But I was beautiful, which made Father proud. One thing I was taught since I was a little girl was that I couldn't be sad.

"It'll cause wrinkles," Mother would say when I scraped my knee.

"It is not becoming of little princesses," Father would say if I lost my teddy bear.

Then Mother died.

While her body, in a coffin, was brought down to her grave, I started to bawl.

"Stop crying!" He would hiss to me. I tried, but it was too hard, I was only eight. So when we got home, he hit me. "This will teach you to cry! You must not cry, especially in public. What would people think of you?" He said in an exasperated voice. He didn't stop hitting me until I smiled. "That's better, now go wash your face and get ready for dinner." I started to run out, but he stopped me. "Snow White, don't forget, no more crying. I don't want to hear from the servants that you are. Understood?"

"Yes, Father." I ran off and tried so hard to put on a cheerful face. From that day on, I had to spend five minutes in front of a mirror and practice smiling, and made sure it stayed that way.

About a year later, Father married the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, almost angelic.

"Snow White, this is Lady Bloss. She will be your new mother, we are wedding in two months time."

I put on one of my well-practiced smiles and said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Bloss."

"What a charming daughter you have, Sire."

"Now, Paulina, what did I tell you. If you are to be my wife, you must call me Arthur."

"Of course, Arthur."

They married and I was cast off to the side, unnoticed. It suited me fine, but I couldn't sulk, I still had to be happy and cheery face. A few years later, I was practicing my smile when a maid came in.

"Your, Highness," She curtsied. "Your father requests your presence immediately."

"Thank you, Anna." She curtsied and left. And I went in search of Father, who was in the throne room.

I curtsied. "Hello, Snow White. Come closer." I obeyed. "Snow White, as much as this may grieve your heart, I must leave the country for an ally in war."

"Yes, Father. How long will you be gone?"

"A few years I think."

"Years? Father, that is a long time."

"Yes, but I can't abandon my brethren in time of need. You will listen to your Mother and not grieve my loss in the castle."

"Of course, Father."

"You are so young, but you understand things beyond your years. You have been taught well."

"Thank you, Father." I always felt so formal with Father. I felt like I was addressing the king and not my father. Even though he is the king, he should treat his children like children. But what can I do. "I will miss you dearly."

"Yes. Now go back to your room, I have things to put in order." He waved me away as if I were a measly servant instead of a princess.

In Father's absence, I have become a servant in my own home. My step-mother made me wear rags and cook and clean. But I couldn't complain or be said or cry. I had to be cheerful. So I sang to myself. The songs were pointless and stupid, but they got me through the day. I sent letters to Father, but he never answered a single one. I tried to fund condolence from the servants, but they ignored me.

Now I am fourteen, Father has been gone for three years and I don't know if he's dead or alive. All I know is that I'm a princess and a slave. One day I was singing my songs when someone heard me and started to sing along. I naturally ran away, but his voice captivated me and I couldn't help but fall in love with him. While he was singing, I sent a dove with a kiss to give the man. It was magical and he was so handsome. But all good things had to end since I had to go back to work, so shyly I waved goodbye.

Today I got a special treat. Mother gave me new clothes to wear and she sent me out to collect flowers for dinner. I love collecting flowers since it was so much less tiring than scrubbing stairs and burn my skin. But while I was collecting the flowers, the huntsman that came with me was going to slay my throat, I screamed.

"Forgive me, Princess. I cannot kill you, I was forced to by the Queen."

"The Queen?" My eyes grew big. "What should I do?"

"Run! Run into the forest and never some back!" I did what he said.

I ran through the forest not stopping. But the forest was dark and I had a great imagination so I thought the trees were monsters and logs were crocodiles, it was horrible. Finally, I just collapsed on the ground and cried. I cried for Mother dying. I cried for Father leaving me. I cried because nobody was here to tell me I couldn't. I cried because I didn't have anything else to do. I cried because it felt good.


End file.
